Of Knowledge and Ignorance
by Licking Pennies
Summary: What is defeat, truly? Just why would that be SO bad? You're not dead, can't you just get up, again? Well, Jann Lee is going to swallow these questions whole.
1. Of Knowledge and Ignorance

All the thanks of this go to Edge22, man. He inspired me, and taught me. I can't believe it took me so long to look into what he had, but hey. It made me that much better of a person, and perhaps that much better of a writer. You could say it's similar to Edge22's awesome writing piece, or at least in one aspect. Don't worry, I have a feeling about this anyway. No flaming me about all this, because I gave credit, for I was inspired. Besides, why flame me when i'm hardly even noticed, huh? Anyway, you know, I don't own DOA and all that jazz, man. Well, just know i'm about to set this thing off. Here we go. Ohh, if you've seen my fic, know that this is after the third year of competition, and that it helps to know Ramsie, who's in this.

Of Knowledge and Ignorance

In the cold night air, a faint wind noise could be heard, but not the usual blowing wind through the streets... it was the sound of blows flying through the air. Two men could be seen, but they weren't fighting, really. One was on a determined plan to train to the maximum of his ability, while the other was just doing a crazy workout plan, watching the other. Yes, Jann Lee was out there, with weighted knuckles, wrist weights, shoulder weights ankle weights, AND weighted shoes, throwing blows at quite a fast pace for being so weighted down. The other, Ramsie Nazario was hanging up on the fence holding a few heavy parts of a car engine, doing powerful vertical sit ups. He threw down the parts, and grabbed hold of the fence, landing backwards on his feet.

"Jann, I must say, you're the only person I know who can absolutely hand my ass to me..." Ramsie wiped some sweat from his brow and walked over to a pole, striking it with his forearms in rhythm.

Jann Lee, who was now shedding the lower weights, and tying his ankles together with rope, began to move around, as he called to Ramsie "Hey, come spar with me."

Ramsie came over and got into his stance from the previous year, not wanting to give away the one who would use in this year's tourney... his fist was quite close to him, as he had an outstretched hand towards Jann Lee. He fired off a left roundhouse, then a right crescent,which Jann side-stepped the left roundhouse with ease, even with legs tied, and blocked the right crescent with his left forearm, pushing forward, and making Ramsie stumble. He caught his balance and jumped back as Jann Lee moved forward with a powerful back fist. Ramsie ducked it, and pulled it back behind him, which pretty much put Jann Lee extremely off balance. Then, while he had Jann's fist, he moved up and kneed him in the stomach, then flipped the arm he held way back there, which knocked Jann on his back behind Ramsie.

"Look, it's late, Jann. We should head home. 'Sides, I don't want to push my luck sparring with you." He extended a hand to help Jann up.

Jann didn't take it, but stood on his own, untying the ropes, and snorting "That's just because my legs were tied. I would've had you, when your balance was off. I would've side kicked the crap out of you."

"Psssshhht. Alright then, boyyo. I'll spar you right now, again, and we won't stop so soon, 'cause you're not freakin' tied down, now." Ramsie gave a cool grin, and cool bow to his rival and friend (somewhat...)

Jann just gave an arrogant laugh, and started to dance around already. Ramsie started to slowly move around, in contrast to Jann Lee's quick feet. Jann Lee threw a left roundhouse which Ramsie slapped away, and then a right snap kick, which he quickly side stepped, and grabbed his leg. From there, he proceeded to sweep his left leg, knocking Jann Lee on his back and giving Ramsie the initiative with his leg. In true controlling fashion, he stepped to the other side of Jann's leg, which pretty much flipped him onto his stomach, and, just so slightly, and highly different from the way he really does the move, he crouched and began to very slightly bend Jann's leg over his shoulder, via the kneecap.

"What? No!" Jann Lee yelled this so rapidly, it sounded quite funny... then he kicked Ramsie in the back with his free, left leg.

Ramsie fell flat on his face, but pumped his arms powerfully against the ground, and slid to his feet. He turned around, and was met in the chest with the snap kick that he had caught earlier. He skidded back a little, but retaliated with a powerful right crescent kick, which caught Jann Lee in the ribs, for it wasn't placed all that high. That moved him over, which let Ramsie totally change foot positioning, to get himself closer, and smash him in the stomach with a powerful straight broad punch. Yes, it connected, but Jann Lee also caught it, as it nested in his solar plexus... DAMN! It's like that thing is made of steel! Anyway, Jann Lee yanked the fist past him, which brought Ramsie flying off balance towards him, which got his stomach slammed with the same blow he got Jann with that didn't hurt. Though Ramsie let out a gasp, and slipped onto the ground after he had the back of Jann's fist right up to his nose...

"What happened to 'It'll be longer'?" Jann busted out laughing...

Ramsie grumbled a little "Yea yea... it was. Just not amazingly longer. Look, let's start walkin', man."

Jann gave a cool reply "Alright, fine."

That's when the two began to their places of dwelling. They were dancing around as they walked too, Ramsie pushing Jann Lee every once in a while. Ramsie didn't really like the night time, but Jann liked it, for he had to work during the night, mostly. This was one of those days when he was off work, 'cause another guy took over for the night.

"You comin' down to the club tomorrow?" Jann whistled coolly through the night air...

"Most likely, man. Seeing as everyone else is off doing other things." Ramsie punched at the air as he danced along.

It's true. Jhon Quei was off spending a month with his brother he never knew (or forgot, either one...) he had. Valencho went back to his native land for a month and a half. That's right, California. Gigs was over in France with Helena for two months, so he certainly wouldn't be back too soon, anyway. Last, but certainly doing the most enlightening thing, was off in China, bothering Jhon Quei every once in a while, but mostly staying up in the Chinese countryside, meditating, and thinking on how he can have a certain someone without anything bad happening. That left Ramsie home, but he wasn't complaining, 'cause Lei Fang was going to college in NY, anyway! He loved the fact that she came there for him...

Once Ramsie and Jann got to the splitting point, they faced each other.

"Jann, i'll see ya tomorrow night, man. You take it easy... NOT!" Ramsie slapped Jann on the shoulder, as he said it.

"Yea, i'll see ya too. Oh yea, you never gave me back my nunch...aku?" By the time he starting talking about them, Ramsie had turned tail, and ran.

Jann Lee just gave a sigh, and started his walk home... once he made it there, he did what he usually did... he threw down his gear he used, and went to jump into the shower... as the cold water slammed down on him (Yea, he showered in cold water, it's weird, but I've done it, too.) he began to reflect back on the day, and take into account how good of a training day it was, because it was kinda like a double. He trained half the day with himself, then the rest 'til night with Ramsie. Living in NY in bursts really wasn't all that bad. He got the best of NY and China. He was quite a lucky man.

As he stepped out, he did his nightly ritual of going through the basics with strict power and form before going to bed. This was a pivotal thinking point for him, too. He was planning out what he would do during the day, because now that he and Ramsie were friends, he were thinking they should do things friends do... but he scoffed at that, and jumped in the bed after he finished up, and all.

The night after...

Yea, it was a usual night, Jann standing base outside of the hottest club in NY, Tha Jump-off, though wondering passively about the club he worked for back in Hong Kong. Ramsie came to the door with Lei Fang on his arm, pointing and clicking at Jann Lee...

'That clown...' Jann thought, as they went inside...

After about thirty minutes of standing, another bouncer came up, tapping Jann on the shoulder...

"Go on, I know you're sick of standing. Go scan the floor, man." the guy said.

Jann Lee nodded, and walked in... he took his walk, surprisingly able to think and comprehend in the dark, with the flashing lights, and the powerful club-adapted hardcore rap tracks. He didn't really slide through people, because it was half-sliding and half-charging, really. Then when he heard a loud crash, as he ran over to it. He saw Ramsie get hit with a chair, but bounce right back up. He was hit by this one guy... this short black guy, which looked pretty scrawny with clothes on. Then the guy pulled off his shirt, and Jann saw this guy was as ripped, if not more, than himself. The very ignorant DJ changed the song. To somethin' awesome though. Last Resort by Papa Roach. That's like, one of the world's ass kicking anthems. Jann crashed through the big ring of people, as Ramsie stood, looking at the guy with a smirk on his face, and a trail of blood down his forehead...

"Hey you. You start a fight AND break a chair? Oh, hell no. Leave. Now." Jann was very demanding with it...

The guy stepped up to him, and looked up at him... "Who's this bouncin' busta? You better back his ass off."

Jann just gave a sarcastic laugh, then pushed him back, and circled around him. The guy started to circle, too, with a boxing type motif to his moving, though his style and Jann's looked pretty reminiscent. Jann smirked, and came in immediately with a powerful side kick, but the man side stepped it, and this is the part where it gets pretty damn cool... once he side stepped it, he quickly gripped the leg with his left hand, and palmed the kneecap with the right, but oddly enough, he made sure not to break it... just send a helluva lot of pain into it, then, as if he was a tornado, so swiftly spun towards Jann, and pegged him in the face with a spinning back fist, then came with a low hook to the ribs, still spinning, then stopping when his back was to Jann, to which he immediately fired off a right back elbow, left one, then right again, to which he kind stepped like he has going to hop into the air on one leg, then brought it down into a stomp that send a small shockwave through the floor, as he hit Jann Lee with his own signature double back elbows...

Jann didn't fly like others do, when he hits them... instead he sailed then crashed into the floor and rolled a bit. As the man went and stood over Jann, his dreads dangled an inch from Jann's face, as he grinned...

"Man, I gotta give you another chance, man... See me in about a week... one of my boys should know who you is. You'll certainly know who I am soon." and he strolled out of the club, EVERYONE getting out of his way.

Jann gave a groan, as he sat up, then spat "Who the hell was that? I Lost!"

Then, Ramsie came up and extended a hand to help him up... "Don't worry, it happens..."

Funny enough, Jann's visage changed to surprised... "I... lost? I lost..."

Ramsie pulled him up off the floor, sighing "You lost."

The owner of the Tha Jump-off watched the whole thing. Then he stepped up to Jann Lee and looked him over real good. Then he slapped a hand on his shoulder and gave a sigh, thinking about what he should say to him, as he closed his eyes and hung his head low...

Then he looked up, and... "Kid, take the week off. S'ok, worse than that has happened to other bouncers. Besides, you woke up the fastest."

Everyone watched Jann leave, and Ramsie and Lei Fang followed him out, and once they got out there, Lei Fang spoke first...

"Jann... what happened?" She eyed him, and looked him up and down.

Ramsie lit up a cigarette, and mumbled "You're limpin', man..."

Lei smacked the cigarette out of his mouth then turned back to Jann "It was so quick... can you get home alright?"

Jann nodded, and said "Yea... i'm fine."

Ramsie and Lei both said to him "We'll walk with you!" then they looked at each other, and slowly nodded...

"Fine." Jann replied...

They all started on the way to Jann's, then Lei would go to Ramsie's 'cause she's staying there since he bought the place, and it's less that she has to pay at the college since he takes care of most of it. Panhandlin' does that, but he was going to get a job, because Lei Fang would not let him live it down if he didn't. One way or another, Jann will see that man again. Whoever he is.

End of Ch. 1

That was a crazy write, seriously. That was some ass-whoopin' too. Well, either way, the second chapter will be even better, and i'm bursting with anticipation for it, too! Well, if I get any readers, see ya next chapter, guys!

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


	2. A Bond of Honor and a Bond of Another

Yea, I started this second chapter right after the first, because believe me, my mind has been jumping lately. Another thing, I know you don't like reading these, but this will explain the title of this chapter. "For Hell or High Water" is basically torture either way. Though it doesn't exactly mean you can't survive it, you know. Anyway, I don't own DOA, but I do own Ramsie and Perny. Anyway, let's start.

Warning: It's short!

A Bond of Honor and a Bond of Another

Yes, it's morning time, and it's quite early. In about thirty minutes, Jann would be waking up and doing his morning routine. Well, after a quick freshen up shower. Yea, well that's not gonna happen. Why? Jann died in his sleep. Naaaah! I'm just kiddin'. Like hell if I would let that happen. What happened to disturb this perfect system was a sharp and loud knock on his door that woke him from his sleep. After all, he slept in the living room, using the regular room, which was deathly small, as a place to keep all his training things. Jann sat up quickly and looked around , with eyes of an eagle. Then he got up, just in his boxers, and walked up to the door. More knocking. Yea, he just stared at the door like he had a vendetta against it for getting him up early. He jarred the door open, and that guy from Tha Jump-off was there. Yea, his hand was frozen in it's place, 'cause Jann pulled the door back before he could knock again.

"Hey. Made ya some breakfast." The guy handed him a plate full of Belgian waffles, with some scrambled eggs, some bacon, and a bottle of syrup.

"What do you wan- what the hell? Umm... thanks?" Yea, nobody is stupid enough to pass up free breakfast.

Jann Lee turned around and waved him inside, once he switched on the light... Yea, being the solitary type made you do solitary and unrefined things from time to time. Like sit at the table in your boxers and eat your breakfast. Yup, Jann was chowin' on some Belgian waffles in his boxers. The guy sat across from him, leaning his chair back, looking cool and patient. That puzzled him a bit, but he didn't stop to bother with that. He ate his food in semi-peace, and that's what matters, really. After he was done, unlike usually, he didn't begin to rush to start his day. He wanted some answers first, really.

"Hey guy, who are you? How do you know where I live?" Jann looked the guy over, 'cause his eyes had adjusted to being open by now.

The guy grinned and responded "My name is Pernell. People call me Perny."

Jann gave a syrup bubble of a yawn, and grumbled "I'm surprised I recognized you... you took your hair out?"

Yea, Perny's hair wasn't in dreads anymore... it was puffed out like a hedgehog's quills. Now that you mention it, Jann Lee could see his features pretty nice, now. He had stubble on his chin, and no mustache, and his hair was straggly, but looked quite nice for to be around here, really. He was wearing a gray A-shirt and some camo pants, with some Converses. His muscle tone was very easy to see through his A-shirt.

He gave a sigh, and messed with his messy mop "Yea, what can I say? Dreads kinda hurt when you spin..."

"How'd you beat me so fast last night? How'd you beat me, anyway?" Jann was still in shock, there...

Perny looked Jann in the eye, and said "You're very hasty. All my life I've gone against hasty people who are known for their quickness. Another thing. You're a little it too... cocky."

Jann just waved a hand and started to walk towards the bathroom, grumbling "Come back in thirty, will ya?"

Perny nodded, and got up to leave, then looked at the walls and saw that there were nothing but training posters and anatomy posters, and things of the sort. Then he just shook his head as he walked up out the door and shut it behind him... Yea, thirty minutes later he was back, and Jann had just slipped on his white pants with the red dragon imprints down the side, and he slipped on a white hoody just so he's not shirtless, and everything. He let Perny back in, but Perny wanted to bring Jann out, instead, and for what?

"I wanna fight you, Jann. Again." Perny stood steady as ever when he said it...

Jann Lee looked him up and down, and asked solidly "Why?"

Perny was shifting feet while he talked "Well, last time, it was under unfair and odd consequences. Besides, I wanna see how strong you REALLY are."

Jann jumped into his stance, as he eyed Perny, snickering "Sure, let's go. Fight!"

They circled for a bit, trying to feel out each others' rhythm, and Perny picked up Jann's quite easily, but Jann had just a bit of trouble with picking up his opponents' rhythm. Perny started out with the 'ol one two, which Jann dodged, but got pegged in the back with a roundhouse. Then, as quick as ever, he pushed his leg off Jann's back, to reverse his direction and try to catch him with a spinning kick going the other way. Jann caught it, stiffly, and kicked his other leg out from under him, slamming him on his back. Perny wouldn't stand for that, so he spun to sweep Jann of his feet with a ground hook. Then he jumped up, and stomped on Jann's stomach. Yea, Jann grasped hold of the foot on his chest, and slung him back, kicking himself back up, and posting three back fists at Perny, who slapped all of them down, and delivered an amazingly fast jab to Jann's nose. It was almost like he didn't even punch. Then he delivered two cut uppercuts to Jann's stomach, than a kinda pimpslap back fist which made him stumble to the ground.

Jann went to sweep Perny, but all he did was back up, as Jann got up, and stepped back, going for a powerful side kick. Yea, Perny side stepped it, just like at the club, and side-back fisted Jann in the jaw. Then he sent a fist into Jann's gut, and threw him by that same punch. Kinda like he grabbed him with a punch, and hoisted him, really. Jann went to get up again, and Perny's foot was stopped at his face...

"No, calm down, Jann... i'll be back later, ok? Think about where you exactly went wrong, ok?" He waved goodbye to Jann, and started on his way.

Jann just shook his head, and stood, dusting himself off, and coughing a little. He then was restless the whole day... he was trying to think why he lost, AGAIN, but he really couldn't come up with a reason, or anything. He decided to take the WHOLE day to think, saying to Perny when he came back, to leave him for the day. What could he be lacking? What could that hood rat have that he doesn't? Though when he had to, he didn't like going to work, he would go to the club sometimes to just watch everybody. So he went to Tha Jump-off, to just go cool off, and check out the scene. Who knows, maybe something good would happen to him. As he sat at the bar, not necessarily drinking, he watched people dance and mingle. Then, while his one-track thoughts spread out to clarify and reform, a voice scattered them, just that quickly...

"Hmmm... Hey." It was a voice that hooked him in curiosity.

When he turned his head he was looking at a woman with a rather beautiful face, and GREAT body, and quite nice blonde hair, which was in a high ponytail tied with a black ribbon. She didn't look familiar, so he really didn't know what to say to get a good start so he stuck with the universal phrase.

"Hi..." so far so good, now take the initiative...

"I don't see you around very often..." pretty good, not the greatest...

The beautiful blonde was having a glass of something strong, but handled it like it was really nothing... "Well, I won't be here too much longer... i'm not a big club person, anyway... I guess the wind blew me here..."

Jann couldn't help but look at her... see was in a suit, but it was one of those suits that easily shows off the curves... you've seen 'em. Even a man with his iron wall will would've been brought to their knees. She was a bombshell, she was...

"So, what's your name?" Jann asked casually...

"Do you really need to know?" She asked with dark curiosity.

Jann strongly replied "Only if you desire to see me again, for if you do, i'll desire to see you again too. Our names will be bonds, that we shall make sure will never break."

The woman was hoping that he wouldn't say anything like that, though she did want to see him again... it was just the fact that, she didn't want him in any trouble of any kind... "Alright, bonds. Nina Williams."

Jann Lee shook hands with her, as he said broadly "Jann Lee. I will see you again. Even if you leave town tonight, i'll see you. Maybe back home in China, maybe somewhere else..."

She just smiled, payed her tab, and left, waving back to Jann, as if he was the only one in the club worth something. Jann didn't know just how much this night at the club got him into, but that's another story, for another time. A good thing, his thoughts all reformed, and yes, he came to a conclusion. Not too sure how good it is, or anything, but he's plenty proud he found it. Even if he can't beat Perny with it, he knows he has grown. That's what matters, correct? Correct.

End of Ch. 2

Yea.


End file.
